Musical Ninja's FanMake Collection
by Musical Ninja
Summary: I have here, a collection of my very own fan-makes. Read and enjoy. I should probably let you know that some roles will be gender bent.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi there guys :D I've noticed that a lot of authors write these fan-make collections, so I decided to write one too. I'm not sure yet how many stories I'm putting in here, but one things for sure, I'm hoping it'll be good.

My fan-make collection shall be featuring stories Disney and non-Disney, mostly going for Fantasy, Action, Romance, and Comedy. I'm going to be doing gender bends as well as non-gender bends. If any one has requests, constructive criticism, or opinions, please review after reading. Well, that's all I have to say, please stayed tuned for the first story.


	2. The Greta Ninja Detective

**The Great Ninja Detective**.

By: Musical Ninja

**Summary: **Anko Miturashi and her assistants, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu, help a young boy named Gingka Hagane find his father, Ryo, who was kidnapped by the evil genius, Ingue who plans to become queen, no matter what.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kidnapping**

One night in a city called New Port City, everything was peaceful like always. Nothing much happening, besides the usual business that goes on. On the corner of one particular street was a shop, which was called "Hagane Toys." Inside, were the owner, Ryo, and His son, Gingka.

Ryo was a middle-aged man with spiky dark red hair, golden brown eyes, and a little hair on his chin. His attire consisted of a white collared shirt and a blue necktie under a red jacket, black pants, brown belt, and black shoes.

Gingka was twelve and looked a lot like his father. His outfit was a long white scarf around his neck, a blue headband with a design of a Pegasus on it, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes.

Gingka was smiling and pushing a small rocking horse as he said to his father, "You know, Father, this was my best birthday ever!"

Ryo smiled at his son and said, "Hold on, now. I haven't given you your present yet." Then he went to go get something.

"What is it? What is it?" Gingka asked eagerly.

"Close your eyes first, Gingka," said Ryo, and then he went to the closet to get Gingka's gift. Gingka did as he was told, but he started peaking through his fingers. Ryo saw that and said, "Ah-ah! No peaking!"

Gingka laughed a little and then recovered his eyes. Seeing that Gingka's eyes were once again closed, Ryo took some kind of beyblade out of the closet. He placed it on the table in front of Gingka and spun it. As the blade spun, it started playing some beautiful music.

Gingka heard the music and uncovered his eyes to see the blade spinning and shooting some kind of light out. Within the light was a projection of a Pegasus flying through the sky.

Gingka smiled lovingly at the gift and said, "Father, you made this just for me?" Ryo smiled and nodded.

* * *

Outside, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere and laughed manically as it loomed over the shop.

* * *

Inside, the Pegasus took a bow, the light went out, and the blade stopped spinning.

Gingka smiled and hugged Ryo and said, "You're the best father in the world!" Ryo hugged his son back and smiled. Unfortunately, their tender moment was short lived, because next they heard a loud rattling sound.

Ryo and Gingka snapped back into reality right away, looked at the door, and saw that the knob was rattling wildly. Someone or some_thing _was trying to get in, and it didn't seem to be anyone or any_thing _friendly. Both father and son were starting to get scared.

"Father, what's going on?" Gingka asked, nervously.

"I don't know," said Ryo, and then he led Gingka over to the closet and said, "Quick! Stay inside there, and don't come out!" And then he quickly shut the door and blocked it.

Suddenly, without warning, someone burst through the window and attacked Ryo. Gingka could only listen in horror as he hid in he closet. He opened the door, just a crack, and saw his father fighting some kind of strange creature, but he seemed to be losing. Suddenly, the table was knocked right into the closet door, and the door slammed shut.

"I've got you now!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Let go of me!" Ryo yelled, "Gingka! No!"

Gingka looked horrified as everything went quiet. He knew that his father needed help and started pushing the closet door in an attempt to open it. After much effort, Gingka finally got the closet open. When he got out, Gingka was shocked to find the shop a wreck and his father was nowhere in sight.

"Father! Father, where are you?" Gingka yelled as he frantically searched for Ryo. He looked out the window and yelled as loud as he could, "Father! FATHER!"

He called out a few more times, but there was no response. As he listened to the echoes of his own voice, Gingka realized what had happened; his father had been abducted.


	3. Anko Miturashi of Sanin Street

**Chapter 2: Anko Miturashi of Sanin Street**

About a month later, everything was the same, nothing different really. The only difference was that the whole city, the whole country in fact, was preparing for the queen's Diamond Jubilee which was the next day. As all the vehicles went by, a female voice began narrating the story.

"_This was the eve of our queen's Diamond Jubilee. It was also the year that his Majesty, King Mickey Mouse's government had almost come to an end. You see, she…_" the voice explained, and then she laughed a bit and said, "_Oops! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself._"

One carriage in particular had two interesting characters. Two young women to be exact. One was tall with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. Some of her hair shoulder-length and is braided on the right-side of her head. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and black robes with a badge on her left arm. The other was petite with dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears the same outfit as the first woman, only with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves.

"_Forgive me, everyone. My name is Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu; I'm the tall one with gray hair,_" the narrator, Isane, explained, "_The girl next to me is my younger sister, Kiyone._"

The car came to a stop and the sisters got out as Isane continued, "_I was a surgeon for the army and Kiyone was a soldier. We just came back to New Port City, Templar after our military service in Heuco Mundo, and we needed was a nice warm, quiet place to stay._"

Kiyone looked through the paper to see any rooms or apartments for rent, and then she saw a drop of rain fall on the paper. The sisters looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. Isane quickly got out her umbrella and held it over herself and her sister, and the two went to find shelter.

The narrator Isane laughed again and said, "_Someplace warm and dry that is,_" and then the two walked around looking for someplace dry to take cover as Isane continued narrating, "_But little did my sister or I know that our lives were going to change forever._"

Isane and Kiyone walked down an alley looking for cover when they heard someone crying. Listening carefully, the women found out that the sound was coming from a broken down truck that happened to be there. Curious, the women looked inside of the truck and saw a young boy with dark-red hair wearing a white scarf, blue coat, and blue hat sitting on the floor of the truck sniffling. Unknown to them, it was Gingka.

"Oh, my," said Isane in concern. She and Kiyone ran over to the boy and went to check on him. Isane put her hand on his back and said, "There, now, don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" said Gingka, "I've got something in my eye!"

Kiyone laughed at this and asked, "Both of them?"

To this Gingka said, "Darn it!" and then he tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeve.

"No, no, don't use your sleeve. Here's a tissue," said Isane as she handed him a tissue. Gingka took it and wiped his eyes, and then he blew his nose and returned it to Isane. Isane took it and said, "There now, all better."

"Alright, now, what seems to be your trouble? " Kiyone asked.

"I'm lost," said Gingka, and he held out a newspaper clipping and explained to the women, "I'm trying to find Anko Miturashi of Sanin Street."

Isane took the clipping and she and Kiyone read it. It was an article of a detective woman solving one of her latest cases.

"Famous ninja detective woman solves mysterious disappearance," Isane read aloud. She smiled at this and said, "Interesting."

"I'll say," said Kiyone. And then she looked around, "But you shouldn't be out here alone. Where are your parents?"

Gingka started to tear up again as he said, "Why do you think I'm looking for Anko?!" And then he covered his face and cried his eyes out.

Kiyone hugged and said, "Calm down, kid. I'm sorry, but neither me nor my sister know anyone named Anko."

Gingka looked at them with sad eyes, and Isane smiled and said, "But we do know where Sanin Street is."

Gingka smiled at this and joined Kiyone at Isane's side. Isane opened the umbrella again and said, "Come on. We'll find this Anko woman together. By the way, my name's Isane. Isane Kotetsu."

"And I'm Kiyone, her younger sister," said Kiyone, "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Gingka Hagane." said Gingka.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gingka," said Isane, and then she, Kiyone, and Gingka left for Sanin Street.

* * *

After about five minutes, the trio made it to Sanin Street and started looking for Anko Miturashi's house. As they listened to someone in the distance playing the violin, they found a house and walked up to the door.

Kiyone knocked on the door and a meek, slender man with long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, along with bright green eyes and large round glasses answered the door. He was dressed simply, mostly in black clothes. He was Grell Sutcliff, Anko's house keeper. At the moment he had a big pile of junk in his arms; Kiyone could've sworn she saw a mace among the pile.

Isane smiled politely and said, "Good evening sir. Sorry to bother you, but is this where Anko Miturashi lives?"

Grell sighed and said, "Sadly, yes. But she's not here right now. You can come in and wait if you want."

Isane shook her head and said, "Oh, my sister and I don't want to be a bother. It's just the boy… huh?"

To Isane's surprise, Gingka was no longer right next to her. Grell, Isane, and Kiyone looked inside and saw that Gingka had snuck past them and was now sitting in Anko's chair and looking at her magnifying glass.

"Oh, my goodness!" Grell screamed as he gave the pile to Kiyone and ran over to Gingka. "You poor thing. You must be chilled to the bone!" Grell took Gingka's hat wringed it out; Grell guessed that he got soaked by the rain. He then took the boy's coat and scarf. And then he wrapped a blanket around the boy and said, "You wait here and I'll get you some hot chocolate and some cookies. I won't be long."

And with that, Grell hung up Gingka's things and went into the kitchen. While Grell was getting refreshments, Gingka looked around and was amazed at all the different inventions that this woman, Anko, owned. No doubt each of them was for solving some kind of crime. Even Isane and Kiyone were impressed.

Just then they heard a voice outside say, "That evil ink lady might've gotten away this time, but soon I will have her!"

Suddenly, the door flew and a chubby Chinese woman holding a gun in her hand. Isane and Kiyone gasped at this and reached for their swords to defend themselves and Gingka.

However, the Chinese woman ran past them saying, "Excuse me! Pardon me!"

Kiyone glared at the woman and snapped, "Hold it right there!" The woman's hat landed on her, causing her to yelp. And then she removed it and asked, "Who are you?"

"What? Oh, me?" the woman asked. And then she pulled off her head, which was actually a mask. As it turns out she had violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail and light brown, pupil-less eyes. She smiled at her guests and said, "The name's Anko Miturashi."

Both Isane and Kiyone were shocked at this. And then Anko deflated her outfit, revealing that she was actually a thin woman; this surprised the sisters further. And then she removed the costume revealing a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Gingka smiled happily, jumped out the chair and said, "Miss Anko! Thank goodness! I really need your help! I…"

"Hold on, kid," Anko said as she grabbed a kunai knife and threw it at a dart board. It hit the bulls eye and then she went to do some kind of work.

"But you don't understand! I'm in really big trouble…" Gingka tried to explain, but Anko didn't listen.

Anko walked past him and just waved her hand at him and said, "In a minute!" Hearing this just made the boy sigh in disappointment.

Isane glared at the detective woman, marched over to her and said, "Now, look here! This boy needs your help really badly! And I really think you should listen to him!"

Anko, who clearly ignored what Isane said, handed her the gun and asked, "Could you hold this for a second, doctor?"

"Alright," said Isane, as she took the gun, not realizing what she was holding; she also had the gun pointed right at her face!

"Uh, sis!" Kiyone piped up, doing her best to worn Isane.

Isane opened her eyes and yelped when she saw the gun, nearly dropping it in the process. Luckily, she caught it and held it away from herself. Anko took the gun from Isane, and Isane sighed in relief. And then she realized something.

"Hold on a minute!" said Isane, "How on earth did you know that I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact. And your sister there is a soldier. The both of you just got back military duty in Heuco Mundo," said Anko, as she put a new bullet in the gun, "Am I right?"

Isane smiled proudly and said, "Why, yes. I'm Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, and my younger sister there is Kiyone." and then her face changed to a confused one, "But how could you possibly know that?"

Anko then explained, "It's simple, really." she lifted Isane's sleeve, "You've sewed your torn sleeve together with a Lambert stitch, which, of course, only a surgeon uses."

Anko walked over to Kiyone and said, "And the you both are wearing the standard squad uniform for Templar's special forces, which makes you both military enlisted."

And then she piled up a bunch of pillows and continued, "And the thread which as used for sewing Isane's sleeve is a unique form of catgut, distinguished by it's-" she leaned towards Gingka and whispered, "_peculiar pungency._" Gingka wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't ask. And then Anko finished, "Found only in the Heuco Mundo provinces."

"Oh," said Kiyone, "But how'd you know we're sisters? We never said."

Anko laughed and said, "You two have the same eyes." And then she tossed the pillows to Kiyone, who caught them.

"That's so cool!" Kiyone commented, a bit muffled.

And then Anko readied the gun and said, "Actually, it's elementary, my dear Kiyone." And then she pointed the gun at the pillows.

Kiyone gasped and threw the pillows onto a chair. She then ran behind another one with Isane, who reached out and grabbed Gingka so he could take cover with them. Anko ignored the guests and aimed the gun at the pillows, and then fired, causing a mess of feathers to go flying around the room.

Grell, who heard the gunshot from the kitchen, came out and asked, "What's going on out here?" and then he saw the feathers flying everywhere and screamed, "Oh! Oh, my goodness! My good pillows!"

He glared, knowing who was behind this. When he saw someone digging in a chair, he angrily yelled, "Miss Anko!" Upon hearing her name, Anko poked her head up from where she was looking and saw her angry house keeper, "How many times have I told you…"

Anko stopped his yelling by patting him on the back and saying, "Everything's fine, Grell." and then she smelled something , "I think I smell your famous chocolate chip cookies. Why don't you fetch some for our guests?"

Anko then proceed in pushing Grell back to the kitchen as he protested, "But… but I…" before he could finish, Anko closed the door on him.

Anko then got on her hands and knees and started looking on the floor for the bullet as she said, "I know that bullet's around here somewhere." and then she saw a pair of feet. She looked to see the owner and saw that it was Gingka holding the bullet for her. Anko took the bullet and said, "Thank you mister… um? I'm sorry, but I never got you name."

"Hagane," the boy answered, "Gingka Hagane."

"Oh, that's nice," said Anko, sounding like she didn't care. She took the bullet and went over to her work station.

Gingka joined her at her side and said, "But you don't understand…" However, Anko hushed him and put the bullet under a microscope. She then took out another bullet and put it under the microscope right next to the one she shot and started comparing the two.

"Good…" Anko said to herself as she saw that the markings matched so far, "Good. Yes. Yes!" and then she found that when she turned the bullets to one side, the markings were different and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Anko groaned as she looked up from the microscope and said, "Drat! Another dead end." And then she picked up the bullet and threw it away. She walked over to her chair and said, "She was almost in my hands!"

Sighing in failure, Anko plopped down in her chair and picked up a violin. As she played a sad song on it, Isane, Kiyone, and Gingka looked worried about her. And then Kiyone realized something, she was no longer focused on the bullet and Gingka could get her attention. Kiyone motioned for Gingka to go over to the detective, and he walked over, determined.

"Now, will you please listen to me?" said Gingka, "My dad's gone and I'm all alone."

Anko stopped playing, looked at Gingka, and said, sounding pretty depressed, "Young man, this really isn't the best time." And then, she went back to playing. Gingka looked at her with sad eyes, which made Anko roll her eyes and say, "Surely your mother knows where he is."

Gingka sighed sadly and said, "I-I don't have a mother."

Hearing this made Anko yelp and stop playing her violin; the resulting sound was quiet unpleasant. Did she hear that right? She wondered. This little boy didn't have a mother?

"Well, then, maybe…" Anko began to say, feeling a little awkward. And then, she groaned and said, "Look, kid, I've got no time to go looking for lost fathers." She even turned away from Gingka.

"Hey, wait just a minute! You've got a lot of nerve turning me down when I came here for help!" Gingka angrily snapped, "Oh, and just for your information, I didn't loose him! He was taken by a big human-money!"

Hearing the human-monkey, Anko's eyes widened with interest. She then leaned closer to Gingka and asked, "Did you say human-monkey?"

"Yes," said Gingka, who felt a little confused.

Anko thought for a moment and then asked, "Did he have a hat with an odd symbol on it?"

"I don't know," said Gingka, "But he had armor on his upper body."

"Ah-ha!" said Anko in triumph as she stood on her chair.

"What's going on?" asked a surprised Isane, "Do you know this person that Gingka's talking about?"

"Know him?" Anko asked, "That monkey that Gingka described, one Makuramon by name, is an employee of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment! The nefarious… Inque!"

On the name, Anko used her violin bow to point to a picture above the fireplace. It was a picture of a woman with light-blue skin, black hair, and black eyes dressed in a black and blue outfit. This is Inque.

Isane, Kiyone, and Gingka shook nervously and Isane asked, "Inque?"

"She's a genius!" Anko explained to her guests, "A genius twisted with evil! Also known as the queen of crime!"

Kiyone gulped and asked, "Is she really all that bad?"

"Worse!" said Anko, "For years I've been trying to catch her, and I almost do. But every time she escapes." Anko walked over to the picture and continued, "New Port City is at risk as long as she continues to walk around free. There's no evil scheme she wouldn't concoct and no depravity she wouldn't commit! For now, who knows what she could be planning, even as we speak."

Gingka gasped in horror at this; if what Anko was saying was true, then his father was in danger!


	4. Inque

**Chapter 3: Inque**

Somewhere in the darkest part of the city, something unpleasant was happening. Hidden deep in the shadows was the hideout of the evil villain Inque. Near the building is a workshop that is more like a prison. Inside, someone is working on something. That someone is Ryo.

At the moment, Ryo was controlling an incomplete robot and making it prepare tea, and he wasn't happy about it. He'd been doing this ever since he'd been brought, and to make matters worse, his captor was looming over him from the shadows. It was none other than Inque.

Inque laughed in her usual sadistic manner and said, "Quite and ingenious, isn't it, Hagane? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?"

"This whole thing is… it's monstrous!" Ryo snapped as he continued working on the robot.

Inque ignored his comment and said, "It will be ready by tomorrow night, won't it?" and then she pulled out a small bell and said, "You know what happens if you fail."

She rang the bell a little, like she was summoning something. Ryo trembled at first, and then he calmed down and glared at her. This was it! He wasn't scared of this woman anymore!

"I don't care!" Ryo yelled as he pulled every control at the same time.

Once he did that, the robot dumped the tea from the cup on it's head, and then the whole teapot. It then threw the teapot at Inque, who ducked just in time, and then it started acting crazy. This kept up until it broke down, spitting a little oil on Inque in the process. Inque was not pleased.

Ryo glared at Inque and snapped, "You can do what you want to me! I refuse to take part in this evil any longer!"

Inque looked really mad and was about ready to snap. And then she remembered her plan. Inque knew that Ryo was bound to defy her sooner or later, but luckily she had ways of keeping him under control.

"Very well. If that is your decision," said Inque, and then she picked up a familiar beyblade and said, "Oh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your son brought here."

Inque spun the blade and it played music that Ryo recognized. That's when he got a look at it. This was the blade that he made for Gingka for his birthday! Makuramon must've taken it when he captured Ryo.

"Are you talking about Gingka?" Ryo asked, with a gasp in his voice.

Inque watched the blade spun and shoot a light out of it. Next came the flying Pegasus as she said, "Sadly yes. I would spend many sleepless nights if anything were to happen to him."

Ryo's eyes widened in shock as he said, "You-you wouldn't!"

At this, Inque picked up the blade and turned her hand into ink. She then squeezed the blade until it eventually broke into to pieces. And then she made some fake 'tsk' sounds.

She then jumped at Ryo and snapped, "FINISH IT, HAGANE!"

And just like that, all of Ryo's bravery was gone. He didn't want Gingka to be hurt, so he reluctantly went back to work on the robot. Inque laughed at this and left the workshop.

As she finished writing something on a piece of paper, Inque said to herself, "I love it when I'm nasty."

She then walked over to a corner, where Makuramon was hanging from a flagpole, taking a nap. Right now, Inque needed him to do a job for her.

"Makuramon," she said, gently at first. But when he didn't wake up right away, Inque frowned and yelled, "MAKURAMON!"

Makuramon jolted awake at the sound of his voice an fell from his perch. He sat up straight and saw Inque. Seeing his boss, Makuramon got up on his feet and stood at attention. Inque smiled in approval at him.

"Bright and alert, as usual," said Inque. And then she handed Makuramon the she had been writing on and said, "Take this list. Get every item on it. And no mistakes!" Inque put emphasis on the last part.

Makuramon nodded his head and said, "Got it. No mistakes," and then he read the list, "Tools, gears, boy, uniforms..."

Before he could finish reading the list, Inque snapped, impatiently, "NOW, MAKURAMON!"

Makuramon screamed and then ran away saying, "I'm going, I'm going!"

In Inque's HQ, her minions were having a big party to celebrate Inque's newest plan. When the boss herself arrived and sat on her throne, which her minions made for her, the minions all cheered. Inque laughed evilly and held up a hand, making them stop.

"My friends, we're about to begin the biggest, most evil scheme in my villainess career!" Inque announced, "A crime so devious, that it will live in infamy!"

All of the minions cheered at the news; except for a kid named Eddy, who was looking sadly at his empty mug. It used to contain root beer, but he drank it all.

Inque held up a newspaper with an article about King Mickey's Diamond Jubilee as she said, "Tomorrow, our mousey monarch celebrates his Diamond Jubilee. And with the help of our new friend, Ryo Hagane, it will be a night he will never forget." she ripped up the picture of Mickey and continued, "His last night, and my first as supreme ruler of all Templar!"

As she said this, Inque's hair got a little messed up. The minions all cheered wildly, liking the plan. After fixing up her hair, Inque grabbed a cane as the spotlight shined on her. She walked down the carpet and music played as she began to sing.

Inque:

_**From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**_

_**The head that made headlines in every newspaper**_

_**And wondrous things like the High Tower Bridge Job**_

_**That cunning display that made the folks sob**_

The villainess walked on top of a pile of treasure, and then slid down. She even caught a look at her reflection in a jeweled mirror. And then she wrapped her cane around a rope then pulled it. When she did this, the cork of a giant bottle was popped off and lots of root beer was poured ino a fountain that was in the room. And then she released a big bag of jawbreakers.

When Eddy saw this, he started panting like crazy and ditched his mug. He then ran over to the fountain and drank madly from one of the spouts. And then he grabbed a bunch of jawbreakers and began devouring them.

_**Now comes the real tour de force**_

_**Tricky and wicked of course**_

_**My earlier crimes were fine for their times**_

_**But now that I'm at it again**_

Inque saw what Eddy was doing and, just for fun, she kicked him into the fountain. Eddy didn't mind and continued to drink and stuff his face with jawbreakers.

_**An even grimmer plot has been simmering**_

_**In my great criminal brain**_

The minions all smiled and sang along with her.

Minions:

_**Even meaner?**_

_**You mean it?**_

_**Worse than the widowers and orphans you drowned?**_

Eddy climbed out of the fountain, sugar high because of the jawbreakers and root beer. While Eddy was sugar high, the other minions picked Inque up and spun her around.

_**You're the best of the worst around**_

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**The rest fall behind**_

_**To Inque**_

_**To Inque**_

_**The world's greatest criminal mind**_

The minions put their boss and bow before her. And then they backed away, revealing Inque playing the harp, beautifully.

Inque smiled and said, "Thank you, thank you." and then she sighed sadly and said, "But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective: Anko Miturashi of Sanin Street!" She hissed the last part.

The other minions all booed at a doll that was supposed to look like Anko, but it wasn't good. They all hated Anko just about as much as Inque.

Inque looked like she was about to cry as she said to them, "For years, that insufferable ninja woman has interfered with my plans. And I haven't had a moment's peace of mind."

All of the minions made 'aw' noises while Eddy sniffled and cried. That's when Inque smirked evilly and said, "But that's all in the past. This time no one, not even Anko will stop me now! All will bow before me!"

On their boss's words, the minions all bowed down. And then they started dancing and singing once again.

Minions:

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**You're tops and that's that**_

_**To Inque**_

_**To Inque**_

Everyone poured champagne and Inque was about to drink from her glass when Eddy stood up and said something really stupid.

Eddy:

_**To Inque, the world's greatest blob (Hic)**_

Hearing this, Inque spat her champagne and glared daggers at Eddy. The other minions gasped in horror at what Eddy had just said. If there was one thing they were to never do, it was call the boss a blob; and Eddy just did that.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Inque angrily asked the sugar high kid, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"He didn't mean it, boss," said Ember.

"It was just a slip of the tongue," James added.

Inque grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and snapped, "I am not a blob!"

"Of course not, ma'am," said Weevil Underwood, "You're a woman."

"Yeah!" said Rex Raptor, "A _beautiful_ woman."

"SILENCE!" Inque yelled, and then she threw Eddy outside. Eddy sat up and looked stupidly at Inque, who said, "I'm sorry, my dear Eddy, but I'm afraid you've gone and upset me. And you know what happens when someone upsets me."

At that very moment, Inque pulled out a small bell, which made the minions gasp. She rang the bell, and a lion with reddish fur, a black mane, and a scar over his left eye came into view. His name was Scar and he was Inque's pet lion. He slowly crept up behind Eddy as said boy continued singing.

Eddy:

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**You're the tops and that's true (hic) **_

_**To Inque**_

_**To Inque**_

The lion picked Eddy up and held him above his mouth while the other minions watched in horror. Inque herself merely hummed to herself.

_**The world's greatest-**_

Scar then swallowed Eddy whole and signed contently. The other minions either held down their heads in respect or shed a tear for their fallen comrade.

Inque hugged her lion and said, "Scar, my precious, my baby! Did my favorite kitty enjoy his tasty treat?" to answer her question, Scar let out belch.

Inque was alarmed by this, but she shook it off and smiled. And then she went back inside to her remaining minions, who were still scared of what just happened.

"I trust that there won't be any further interruptions." said Inque, "Now you were singing?"

The other minions were still a little scared didn't think they could sing anymore. But then Inque brought out her bell again, which made the minions change their minds and started singing again.

Minions:

_**Even louder!**_

_**We'll shout it!**_

_**No one can doubt what we know you can do**_

The minions then grabbed a fancy looking robe, a crown, and a scepter and ran over to Inque. Together, they dressed her up in the stuff and made her look like a queen. This made Inque smile.

_**You're more evil than even you**_

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**Oh, Inque**_

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**To Inque**_

_**To Inque**_

As the minions continued the song, several made a pyramid using jewels. Bowser couldn't seem to keep his balance as he stood on a pearl and fell over, which caused the others to fall as well. More bad guys swung from the chandeliers, but Skulker wasn't able to catch Mojo Jojo and he fell to the ground. Inque saw this and looked like she was going to catch him with her robe, but she pulled it away at the last minute, and Mojo Jojo landed hard on the floor.

_**The world's greatest criminal mind!**_

As the song came to an end, the bad guys gave one final toast to their boss, who smiled evilly at her plan. Everything was going so perfectly.


	5. Taking the Case

**Taking the Case**

Back at Anko's house, Gingka was telling her the whole story about how his father was abducted. Anko listened with interest, partly because she wanted to help the boy and partly because this was a great lead to catching Inque.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements… its many twists and turns," Anko said, curiously. Then she turned to Gingka and asked, "Now, are your sure you've told me everything? The slightest detail could be important."

"It's just like I said. And then dad was gone," said Gingka.

"Well, what would you make of it?" asked Isane.

"Inque is definitely up to something. And whatever it is, it's huge," said Anko, as she paced around the room, Gingka right behind her, "The question is: what would she want with a toy maker?"

While Anko pondered this thought, Gingka stopped in front of the window. He looked outside and saw a familiar monkey digimon looking at him. Gingka screamed and Anko turned around just as Makuramon ducked.

Anko ran for the door and called to Isane and Kiyone, "Come on! We've got no time to lose!"

"Right!" said the sisters as they ran out the door after Anko.

The three ran outside to try and catch Makuramon, but by the time they got outside, he was gone. This didn't discourage Anko as she searched the sidewalks. Isane and Kiyone followed her and searched as well, but didn't find any trace of the monkey digimon.

"I don't see him," said Kiyone.

"I guess he's gone," said Isane.

"Not quite. He's left some obvious footprints," said Anko, as she spotted some muddy footprints leading away from her house. "They obviously belong to the fiend who named the boy's father."

Just then, Kiyone noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a glove. She held it up to Anko and Isane and said, "Hey, girls, look!"

Anko and Isane looked and saw the glove in Kiyone's hand. Anko grinned, recognizing it as on that Makuramon wears.

Anko took the glove from Kiyone and said, "Ah-ha! Great work, Kiyone!"

Then she ran back for the house, Isane and Kiyone followed close behind. Back at the house, Grell was calming Gingka down after Makuramon scared him.

"Now, don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Grell.

As if on cue, Grell saw Anko running towards the front door and yelped as he pulled Gingka out of the way. He glared at Anko for that. This woman really knew how to get on his nerves.

Then, the Kotetsu sisters came in, and Isane knelt down to Gingka's level and said, "It's all right. He's gone now."

"But not for long, Mr. Hajime," said Anko.

"Hagane!" Gingka corrected her.

"Whatever," said Anko. "If we follow Makuramon, he's sure to lead us to Inque's hideout."

"Then, you'll get my dad back?" Gingka asked in excitement, as he hugged the detective woman.

Anko pushed Gingka off and said, "Yes. Sooner than you think." then she turned to Isane and Kiyone and said, "Let's go, you two. Next stop, Casshern's place!"

"Casshern?" the sisters asked curiously, as Anko out on her light-brown coat.

"Oh, you've just got to meet him," said Anko. "He's got just what we need for finding things."

That's when Isane realized what Anko was saying, "You mean you want us to go with you?"

"Why not?" said Anko, as she grabbed everything she figured she'd need for the case. "I can tell by looking at you two that you wouldn't dream of missing out on an adventure like this."

"Well, I guess when you put it like that…" said Isane.

Then, Kiyone jumped in and said, "Okay! We're in!"

"Wait!" Gingka yelled as he grabbed his scarf and put it on. "I'm coming too!"

Gingka ran to catch up as he grabbed his coat to put on, and accidentally knocked Anko's violin of the chair. Luckily, Anko saw this and caught the violin just in time.

After putting her violin back in the chair, Anko glared at Gingka and said, "Absolutely not! This is not a mission for kids!"

Gingka, clearly ignoring the detective, put some cookies in his coat pockets as he asked, "Are we taking a cab?"

Anko groaned in annoyance, seeing that the boy was ignoring her. Then she tried explaining to him, "Look, kid, I don't think you understand. This mission will be very dangerous."

She sat down, and then heard a breaking sound. She stood up and reached under her rear, then picked up her violin… or, what's left of it. She looked and saw Gingka giving her the sad eyes.

At this, she groaned in annoyance and yelled, "Young man, you are most definitely not coming with us and that is final!"


	6. Friender

**Friender**

After leaving the house, Anko, Isane, Kiyone, and Gingka, after convincing Anko to let him come along, walked down the street to the house of Anko's friend, Casshern. Once they reached the place, Anko got ready to ring the doorbell; but not before glaring at Gingka, who was right beside her.

"Not another peep out of you," said Anko, "Got it?"

Gingka nodded his head yes, and then Anko rang the doorbell. The door opened and revealed a young man with messy brown hair and yellow eyes dressed in a white bodysuit with red markings; it even had a red C shape on his chest. Gingka, Isane, and Kiyone guessed that this must be Casshern.

"Hi, Casshern," said Anko.

"Hi, Anko," said Casshern, and then he noticed the rest of the group, "Who are they?"

"The women are Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu and the boy is Gingka Hagane," said Anko, "I'm working on a case and Isane and Kiyone are helping me."

"What about Gingka?" said Casshern, "Is he one of these women's kid?"

Anko frowned and said, "Actually, he's the one who hired me. I told him to stay at my house, but he didn't listen to me and came along."

"Oh, I see," said Casshern, then he knelt down to Gingka's level and asked, "What sort of job did you ask Anko to do?"

"Help me find my dad," said Gingka, "He was abducted earlier tonight by a guy called Makuramon."

Casshern's eyes widened in shock at the mention of Makuramon; he had heard of Makuramon and who he works for.

"Your father's being held prisoner by Inque?" Casshern asked, still shocked.

"Yes," said Gingka, "Unfortunately."

Then Casshern turned to Anko and said, "What do you need from me?"

"I need Friender," said Anko.

"Alright," said Casshern, "He's around here somewhere. Come on in and help me look."

"Great," said Anko then they all entered the house and Anko began calling out, "Friender? Oh, Friender! Here, Friender!"

While the ninja woman was calling out the name Friender, Gingka tapped on Isane's shoulder and curiously, "Who's Friender?"

"Well, Friender is… uh… well… obviously, he's…" said Isane, who suddenly realized she had no idea who Friender was herself. Then she went over to the ninja woman and asked, "Say, Ms. Anko, who _is_ Friender?"

"You'll see," said Anko.

Then, as if on cue, everyone heard footsteps coming into the living room. They looked and saw a blue and white robotic dog running happily towards them. The dog pounced on Anko and started liking her.

Anko laughed as she pushed the dog off said, "Okay, Friender, okay. I'm glad to see you, too." then she brought the sisters forward and said, "Isane, Kiyone, meet Friender."

Kiyone smiled and pet the dog as she nice, "Hi, Friender."

Isane extended her hand to the dog and said, "Nice to meet you, Friender."

Friender responded by tackling the sisters to the floor and licking them. They two laughed until Casshern pulled him off and said, "Okay, boy, that's enough." he then looked at the women and said, "Sorry about that. He gets excited when he meets new people."

Anko smiled proudly as she explained, "Friender here has the best nose out of any creature on the planet, which makes him the ideal tracker for any detective. I'm lucky to have gotten to him first."

The whole time Anko was talking, Friender was sniffing around the room until he sniffed Gingka's feet. Then he sniffed his stomach and then his face. Gingka smiled and laughed as the dog did this.

"Hi there, Friender," said Gingka. Friender licked Gingka on the face, which made him laugh, and the boy looked at Casshern and asked, "Can give him a treat?"

"Sure," said Casshern. He took out some dog biscuits and handed them to Gingka, "Here. He likes these."

Gingka held a biscuit out to Friender and said, "Here, Friender." Friender took the biscuit and ate it.

"He does tricks, too," said Casshern.

"Alright, Friender, I want you to…" Anko began to say, then she saw that Friender was doing some tricks for treats in front of Gingka. Anko rolled her eyes and whistled to get Friender's attention. Gingka, Casshern, and Friender stopped what they were doing and saw Anko tapping her foot impatiently.

Casshern and Gingka stopped making Friender do tricks, and the dog went up to Anko. "Now then, Friender, I want you to find this… digimon!" she said, taking out Makuramon's glove for Friender to sniff.

Friender sniffed the glove and growled. Anko growled along with him as she said, "Yes. You have it. A deva digimon! Grr! A jerk! Grr! Big tall deva digimon with biddy eyes, long tail, strange clothes, brown hair all over his body!" she noticed the puzzled look on the dog's face and explained, "Oh, he's a monkey." the dog then started growling again, understanding better what he is tracking. "Yes! Now we're getting somewhere. Got his scent?" the dog nodded in confirmation, which made Anko turned around and cheer, "Yes! That's my pal!"

She then noticed Friender paying attention to Gingka and frowned in annoyance. She got in front of the dog and said, "Mr. Hokame…"

"Hagane!" Gingka, Isane, and Kiyone snapped at the same time in annoyance.

"Whatever," said Anko, grabbing Friender's collar and leash, "Your father is as good as found." after putting the leash on, Anko pointed ahead and said, "Alright, Friender, let's move!"

In response, Friender howled and took off, Anko, holding on tightly to the leash. She grabbed Gingka on the way out and Isane and Kiyone followed close behind with their technique called flash step. Casshern watched as they ran out the door and wished them good luck on their journey.


End file.
